I'll Carry Him
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: The head drug dealer was suddenly pointing a gun at Robin, right at his chest...The guy scoffed at the two hero's, smiling showing his yellow teeth...Then the gun went off... Read and Review! Please!
1. Chapter 1

*Okay now I know this is not, 'The Darkness He Can Only See' I have a chapter but for some god damn reason, I can't update the story, I have tried everything…but I can't update it at the moment this has been going on for like a month now .. And it's only that story….which disappoints me greatly…. But I shall keep trying! In the mean time, I shall be writing a one-shot ( I'm hoping it's a one-shot… it may be a two-shot) and probably more after this, since I can't update my other story, and it is a Bruce /Dick G. Robin fic. I have been obsessed with Batmanand the Young Justice series at the moment (no one judge me). I love all of the characters, especially these two guys….. I'm hoping some of you already know, if you have seen my profile…. And will take the time to read this one-shot because you like Batman too! Its probably not all that good….But I wanted to give this a try*

*Oh! For those of you who don't like that Bruce or Dick maybe a little OOC, I absolutely do **_not_**care; I want to show the fatherly /caring side of Bruce Wayne… And for those who do….Then you guys get a cookie! Sadly I do not own these awesome guys…*

**I'll Carry That**

"_No.._." moaned Billionaire Bruce Wayne, turning on to his stomach. This was the first nightmare he had since he was a kid.

_A drug deal in one of the abandoned warehouses… The biggest one in Gotham yet…_

Bruce thrashed, the dream progressing painfully.

_He jumped from out of the darkness, throwing several __batarangs, at most of the dealers as he did so. _

"_Shit! It's Batman!" cried one of the dealers_

"_And his flunky sidekick!"_

"_Flunky?" Robin muttered angrily behind him, taking a disk out of his belt_

"_Don't just stand there! Kill them, ya idiots!" shouted the head boss_

"Please…..no…." he started to beg, tears started to form in his closed eyes,

_The men yelled and screamed as they were thrown in different directions, hitting concrete pillars, and wooden boxes, by the Caped Crusader and the Boy Wonder._

_Laughter coming from the far end of the warehouse_

Bruce breathed in rigidly, gripping the sides of his bed.

_He looked to his right, toward the laughter; Robin landed in a crouch, then stood up. He grinned happily looking around at the guys that were now tied, and blindfolded together, Robin grinned again and looked at Batman, wanting praise from his mentor that he had taken down seven dealers that were twice his age and size. While Batman had only taken down four._

"Dick…"

_Batman shook his head, a slight smirk on his face. But then his eyes widened underneath his cowl. The head dealer was suddenly pointing a gun at Robin, right at his chest._

"God…_no_"

_The guy looked at Robin, blood trickling down his head and nose from where Robin had punched him. His partner, his ward, his…son, looked at him with scared, sad eyes._

"_Dad…" the ten year old muttered,_

"Bruce! Wake Up!"

_The vigilante froze when he heard that word, his partner smiled sadly. The guy scoffed at the two, smiling showing his yellow teeth._

_Then the gun went off…._

"DICK!" Bruce cried out, the tears from before flowed down his cheeks

"Wake UP! BRUCE!"

_Robin's blood was splattered on the floor and walls, as he fell to the ground, unconscious. The drug dealer threw the gun aside and bolted from the warehouse._

_The Dark Knight rushed over to his ward, kneeling down, he gathered him in his arms. Dark red liquid flowed from his chest. He removed the boy's mask, revealing Richard Grayson. He shook him lightly. _

"No! Dick! Please!" the Billionaire whimpered, thrashing around violently, throwing the blankets off involuntary.

"Bruce! I'm alright! Please wake up!" As something grab hold of his hand.

"_Dick! Open your eyes son! Please!" He pulled down his cowl, becoming Bruce Wayne. Shaking his partner. His vision suddenly became blurry. _

_Slowly his ward opened his eyes, for a second Bruce saw a ray of hope for Dick. The young hero gave his mentor a smile, then closed his eyes and became limp in Bruce's arms, the smile still on the boy's face._

"NO! God! Please..._no!_" by this point the man was sobbing, something squeezed his hand.

"_Richard! Wake up! My little bird!" pulling Dick to his chest, Bruce hugged his son and did what he or Batman haven't done since his parents died…He cried_

"DICK!" He screamed

"DAD!"

Bruce eyes snapped open, and jolted up. Yanking his hand away from whatever had a hold of it. Panting, he looking around and realized he was in his room, tears fell down cheeks mixing with the cold sweat that now drenched his whole body.

"D-Dad?" a voice whimpered

Bruce turned his head and saw his little bird, kneeling at his bed side, wearing his red and black bat patterned PJ's. Tearing spilling out of his blue eyes, leaving tracks on his cheeks.

"Dick…" he said hoarsely, throat raw and burning

He sighed shakily. _He's okay… _he thought. He held his arms out wide. Dick was in his father's arms in an instant. Burring his face in Bruce's chest and cried silently, his arms clinging to his father bare sweaty back.

Bruce hugged his ward tightly, rocking back and forth. Running his hand threw the back of the boy's hair, rubbing soothing circles on his son's back, Guilty that he had upset him.

_It wasn't real…_He told himself, _It was just a stupid dream…. _He gulped_. _What would he do? If this dream ever came true? Bruce shook his head mentally, _No! Don't think that way!_ He thought. He tightens his arms around his ward more, Dick doing the same, neither of them wanting to let go anytime soon.

_I have carried him through so much over the last three years… But I can't keep doing it, He's growing up…He'll soon leave. _Bruce thought, looking down at the small crying form in his arms. Dick looked up too, puffy irritated blue eyes meeting his own. He stared at his partner for a moment, then crashed him deeper into his chest. _It doesn't matter. _He told himself. _That day isn't for a while, and even then, I'll continue to carry him, through all the pain and everything in-between._

_I'll carry him…_

"I love you, Dad" Dick whispered, tightening his arms around Bruce's back

He smiled, tightening his hold too

"I love you too, my little bird"

_Until the very end…_

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**Awwww ! Look at all the Fluff dust! That fluff fairies left all over this awesome one-shot! So what did you guys think? Was it good? Bad? Be truthful! Should I make this a two-shot? And if so about what? Give me ideas!**

**Again I don't care that Bruce or Dick seemed OOC! And I also don't care that this one-shot maybe **_to_ **fluffy! I did an awesome job for this being my first Batman fic! I actually started crying when I was writing this! And don't worry I'll keep trying to update 'The Darkness He Can Only See'**

**Read and review Please! **


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey ppls! Okay this is my second chapter to this fic! And i would like to thank **_Chibi Rose_ Angel**! For giving me the idea to make this next chapter in Dick's POV! You are the best! So i hope you guys really enjoy this next part! Review pretty please! I love reviews! Please feed the starving author!***

*** Like my last chapter I don't care that Bruce maybe OOC or Alfred... I had fun writing this part...And i am proud of myself that i have written a story for Batman!***

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"I love you too, my little bird" his father had said. That was two nights ago, since then Dick has noticed that his father has been distint with him. He has been in the Batcave nonstop, and when he's not there he is on missions for the League. He didn't do anything to upset him, Bruce made that clear two nights ago. So then why...

"Master Richard?" a kind voice said, pulling Dick from his thoughts

"Yeah, Alfred?" Dick said as he layed on his bed, his back toward the door.

"Your lunch is ready, sir"

_Lunch? Have I been laying here that long?_

He made a motion to get up but found that he wasn't hungry, in fact he felt sick to his stomach. He bit his lower lip.

"I'm not all that hungry, Alfred" he told the well dressed man, his back still toward him

He heard Alfred sigh "I do wish you would eat something Master Richard, starving yourself isn't going to help you figure out why Master Bruce has been distint lately"

_I'm not starving myself!_ He wanted to say, but thought better of it.

"Alfred? Do you know why he hasn't been..." his voice trailed off

"No, Master Richard I have to say I don't know" Alfred said sadly

"Where is he?" he asked

"He's working still, sir" Alfred repiled, meaning that he was in the Batcave still.

Silence filled the room.

"Well..." Alfred paused. "I think I will leave your lunch here in case you get hungry later" as Dick heard him place the tray of food on his desk.

He stomach turned, _I doubt that..._

"Good day Master Richard" his door closing softly.

Dick turned over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Alfred said to him once that if he looked at the wall long enough, he was likely to burn a hole threw it, if he kept thinking about whatever that was troubling him.

The Boy Wonder just didn't understand... Two nights ago Bruce was holding him as if Dick would disappear any second. And now... Was his father's nightmare really that horrible? He remembered that it was about him... But Bruce didn't tell him what it was about, and Dick didn't want to ask, fearing that he would only make it worse for his dad if he told Dick about it.

_What am I suppose to do?_ How in the world was he, Robin, suppose to make Batman, The Caped Crusader feel better? Over the last three years, Bruce was always the one that would help Dick feel better after a nightmare, by simply just hugging him, and saying that everything will be okay, because he was there.

He didn't know how he was going to help Bruce..._But I have to try... _Dick closed his eyes tight, and tried to think of something, _anything_, to help Bruce. But he came up with nothing. When the young hero reopened his eyes it was dark, not only outside but also in his room.

_What? Did I fall asleep?_ He didn't even remember going to sleep, he got up from his bed and walked to hid desk and saw that his lunch was still in the same place that Alfred had left it. The bread on his sandwich was probably stale by now, A lady at his school once said that eating something stale was never a good idea.

He made a face at his lunch, his stomach turned, he may not be hungry, but he was very thristy. He exmained the tray more and found that Alfred put his favorite kind of Kool-Aid out for him. Raspberry, his mother used to give him a glass full when he was sick, and he would feel a little bit better.

He smiled slightly, at the memory, even after three years he still missed his parents so much...

Dick frowned, this wasn't the time to think about his parents. _Bruce _needed him right now! His _father_ needed him. _I have to find a way to help him._

How?

Dick sighed in frustration, kicking his desk leg, harder than he meant to, whiched cause his desk to move and the tray of food, (that was unbalanced because of the pile of devices that it was setting on) fell to the floor.

"Aw crap!" The glass shattered in pieces, Kool-Aid going everywhere on his carpet floor.

_Well that is going to leave a stain! _Opening his door, and running silently to the kitchen to get a paper towel, or something to absorb the dark liquid, prefenting further damage to his floor.

"C'mon Alfred! Where do you keep the paper towels!" he said in a low frustrated voice, kneeling infront of the cabnits below.

When suddenly he heard a noise, No, it sounded like more of a voice. The voice was growing louder and louder as he heard it, and it also sounded frantic.

Getting up from where he was, he walked toward the door of the kitchen. But had no time to reach for the handel. For the door swung open, and Dick found himself being crushed against his father's chest.

"Dick...Dickie...my little bird..." Bruce whisper into his hair. His father sounded so terrifed and heartbroken, just like he did two nights ago. He could heard and feel Bruce's heart racing, his body shook, as he cried silently. Dick imediately put his arms around his father, to try and calm him.

Bruce tightened his hold on Dick, his body began to shake more. Bruce struggled for breathe for a couple of minutes.

"I thought that...that you w-were..._ oh god_!" his dad finally choked out. Tightening his arms around Dick even more, as if Bruce thought that he would lose Dick if he let him go.

Dick swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. "Bruce? What's wrong?" Course he kinda new what was wrong, he just hoped the Bruce would elaborate.

Bruce gulped loudly. He began to rock back and forth."I heard...a noise from the cave...I w-went to see what was wrong..." he trailed off, or rather didn't want to finish.

"I walked in your room and saw...God son... " Bruce whispered he started to tremble terribly.

The Boy Wonder smiled slightly, Bruce thought that by staying away from Dick, he would be in less danger, even though it would hurt him to stay away, he would know that his son was safe, that is how much he loved him.

"I'm okay dad, really...I'm not going anywhere...ever" Dick said truthfully, wrapping his arms around his father tighter, not wanting to let go either.

Bruce rubbed the back of Dick's hair, kissing him on top of his head. "I know..." he said at last, then not wanting to break contacted Bruce carried his son back to his room, where the Kool-Aid had primately stained the floor.

Then both still holding each other, drifted off to sleep. Neither of the two had any nightmares for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>*So what did ya guys think? Be truthful! And leave a review!*<p> 


End file.
